Something About You
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie thinks there could be something good between her and Robbie.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a short piece of nothing. I was sat downstairs thinking of how we've not written anything in a while so I decided to do the song challenge thing that Michelle told me about ages ago where you write a story in the time of a song. So if it's pooh, it's because I kind of wrote it in like four minutes! My bad!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song (Something about you by Jamelia) or the characters!**

* * *

**[Something About You]**

* * *

Lying down on the couch, I find myself just listening to your voice. I could talk to you for days and he could make me laugh in a thousand ways just from your different anecdotes or from the little jokes that you slip in. You've stopped talking now and you're looking at me because I have been quiet for too long and it probably is noticeable for you, you poor guy. I, however, would think that you're used to the girls hanging to your every word. God knows you've had enough of them!

I want to ask you if you want a cup of tea, the thought that me and you go together like a tea bag and hot water. How cheesy is that thought? This is actually what you do to me whenever you're around me! I look down at my hands, their all sweaty in my lap because something in the back of my mind is telling me that I should tell you how I feel but I'm not that stupid.

You say my name and I look up at you. I'm enchanted by your smile. I don't know why I've never noticed before but when you smile it's just like lying down in the middle of a field at night and staring up at the sky where the stars are all twinkling. You could light up a room with that smile and I find my heart skipping a beat as a blush warms my cheeks at the fact your smile is getting wider as if you know how I feel.

I have to admit that it has taken me a while for me to see that there is something between us and I now know that it's a lot more than friendship. Friendship is all I've ever wanted to believe that we had because you're a heart breaker. I find myself standing up, my hand pressed to my chest as I try to think of an excuse to leave the room but all I really want is five minutes to myself to gather my thoughts. You just continue smiling and I find myself mentally cursing you as I walk past you, my blush getting worse as I lock myself in the toilet.

I find myself staring in the mirror, my hand choking the basin as I find myself hoping to God that you feel the way I do because I actually think that this could be amazing. We could be amazing. I mean, we act like an old married couple anyway with the way we bitch and snipe at each other at any chance but also from how you're the one that I want to protect me from everything and how you're the one I come to when I need comforting.

I can still hear your voice as you talk to Stuart and I can hear you arguing about his latest vee necked jumper that Ewan bought him. Your styles are totally different and they both suit you but I love how you always try to give Stuart pointers and you always get excited as if you think he's going to listen but we know he's not going to. Your point of view always makes me smile even the ugly parts which I disagree with because I can see it's something that you really believe in.

I move towards the door and smile. What would I have to do to make you realise that I would take anything that you gave to me? I'd be careful with anything. I want your friendship, your kisses, your hugs and your love. I think that more importantly, I just want to know that I have your heart like you have mine even though you have no idea.

My girlfriends all think that this is some sort of addiction but addiction doesn't come close to this. We've seen what addiction can do to people and all I want is for us to be official in any kind of way. I want to have a relationship with the most amazing man that I've ever had the honour to meet. Even though I think this, I know that I still wouldn't be able to bring myself to say anything. No, I can't say that I'm in love with you in fear of rejection or of ridicule.

It's stupid I know. I just want to be your all and your everything. I want to be the one that makes you fall over yourself and be yourself without the fear of having to dress anything up. I want to take you away to somewhere where we can be alone and do naughty things together. The dreams that I have at night make me blush even when I wake up and remember them as if I fear that you know what I'm dreaming about. I want you to be with and me to be with you. I want to be your holiday, your paradise. Let me take you away.

There's something about you and you don't even know it. I know this as I walk out of the bathroom and you swing round in your chair, your eyebrow raising as you try to read my expression. You stand up, your hand taking hold of mine as you drag me into the kitchen. You ask me if everything is okay and at first I'm choking on my words but now I'm telling you that you've got me good.

I reach up to caress your cheek, your jaw loosening against my touch and I smile as I realise that I can't help but show how I feel towards you. I reach up on my tiptoes and press a kiss to your mouth. Damn, you've got me good and I know that when I'm with you, I'm never alone. When I'm with you, I'm home and I realise this is true as you wrap your arms around me and kiss me back, my smile stretching across my face.

You've got me good.

**[Finito]**


End file.
